A micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) device is a piece of technology with components on a very small scale. MEMS devices may have components within the micrometer size range and sometimes within the nanometer size range. A typical MEMS device may include processing circuitry as well as mechanical components for various types of sensors. These sensors may be used as part of a gyroscope, accelerometer, or all kinds of motion sensors. Different MEMS devices are designed and fabricated to operate in different environments. For example, some types of MEMS devices are designed to operate in a vacuum while other MEMS devices are designed to operate within a pressurized environment. Due to these differences, MEMS devices are often manufactured separately and then combined into a single circuit that utilizes each of the different MEMS devices. Doing so, however, adds time and costs to the fabrication process. It is desirable to reduce the cost and simply the process of manufacturing an integrated circuit that includes MEMS devices within different operating environments.